


Resistance

by willow_lark



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Basically, Gen, Hawk Moth SUCKS, Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug Identity Reveal, Nooroo is called Possa, Originally Posted on FanFiction.Net, Sort Of, because at the time no one knew anything about the other kwamis, don't take this seriously, extremely au, originally written pre-origins episodes, rewritten, this was one of my more-popular fics on ffn so why not upload it here, what if marinette got her miraculous a different way
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-09
Updated: 2020-09-09
Packaged: 2021-03-07 01:13:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 816
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26378605
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/willow_lark/pseuds/willow_lark
Summary: Tikki sensed it. This girl was to be the new Ladybug. After all, not everyone can resist an akuma.
Relationships: Gabriel Agreste | Papillon | Hawk Moth & Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Nooroo & Tikki (Miraculous Ladybug), Tikki & Gabriel Agreste | Papillon | Hawk Moth
Kudos: 41





	Resistance

Marinette made it into her seat exactly thirty seconds before class started. Alya pulled out her phone to show Marinette something or other on the Ladyblog, but Marinette was preoccupied with staring at Adrien in front of her. Was it just her imagination, or did Adrien's hair look nicer today than it usually did? Not that it ever looked bad. . . .

“Adrikins!” A sharp voice pierced the air. Suddenly Chloé was there, throwing her arms around Adrien's neck.

"Hey, Chlo." Adrien winced as he artfully maneuvered out of her embrace.

Marinette rolled her eyes. Couldn't Chloé cut it out for just one second? Adrien was pretty obviously not interested in her. Marinette didn't understand why he tolerated it. Sure, she had never had a successful conversation with Adrien herself, and was a stuttering mess more than half the time, but she wasn't anywhere near as obnoxious as Chloé. It just plain pissed her off.

Elsewhere, Hawk Moth opened his window and looked out on Paris. "Such a good time to release an akuma. . . . This is the day I've been waiting for. Ladybug has not been seen in decades! My akuma will reign over Paris and I will have power like never before!" He chuckled. "Now who to akumatize. . . ." Hawk Moth quickled sensed a teenage girl's anger at her rival for the affection of her crush. What petty teenage jealousy! Well, as Hawk Moth knew, the emotions of teenage girls were some of the most intense and easily preyed upon out there. There would be no victim better. He sent out his akuma, and waited in glee.

Marinette excused herself to the bathroom and stormed out of class seething. Ms Bustier called after her to be quick, but Marinette was too wrapped up in her own head to hear. She locked herself in a bathroom stall and huffed, failing to notice the dark purple butterfly that flew in after her.

The akuma embedded itself into Marinette’s bag. Hawk Moth took over Marinette's thoughts and a purple butterfly-shaped mask appeared over her face.

"Good morning, Crusher. My name is Hawk Moth. I can give you the power to crush anyone in your way, and destroy all those who pose a threat to the ones you care about. You can have it all." Hawk Moth spread his arms. "But in return, you must give me control of Paris."

Something seized in Marinette's chest, and she half-muttered a 'Yes" before cutting off abruptly. What was she doing? She couldn't agree to the whims of some voice in her head! She was more rational than this! Hadn't her parents taught her never to go along with creepy strangers? What about her friends, and all the other innocent people she might hurt if she let this man take control of her mind? She would never be able to forgive herself.

"What's all this? Say yes!" Hawk Moth snapped, gripping his staff tightly.

"No! I won't! Get out of my head! Get out of my head!"

Unknown to them both, a small red creature watched the scene from behind a tap. She’d never felt a stronger pull to a Chosen before, and Tikki wasn’t about to lose her new Ladybug to Hawk Moth. Closing her eyes and taking a deep breath, Tikki connected her thought to the poor kwami Hawkmoth was using for evil.

'Tikki. . . . Help. . . . It hurts. . . . Why am I being used like-like this? Why. . . Why is this my punishment? He never feeds me. . . It's been so long since I've seen any flowers. . . . My butterfly friends. . . . I can’t bear to see them used for evil. . . .'

Tikki replied, 'Possa, hold on. Can you connect me to Hawkmoth?'

'Yes. . . yes. . . I think. . . .'

Tikki shuddered. Then Hawk Moth’s voice boomed in her head.

'Ah, Tikki. It’s been a long time.'

'Yes, Hawk Moth. And you cannot akumatize this girl. She is under my blessing. Release her and send your filthy akuma elsewhere!'

'So she is your chosen, then? The new Ladybug?'

'Yes. She is.'

'Very well.'

With one last jolt of Marinette’s body, Hawk Moth brought his akuma out of her bag and it fluttered away. 

Marinette looked around, rubbing her temples. Tikki crept forward, flying up to Marinette's eye level.

She screeched and threw herself against the wall. "Gah! Augh! Bug! Get away from me!"

With an astounding amount of eloquence for someone in her situation, Tikki calmly explained what she was, her purpose, and Marinette's role in fulfilling that purpose. After a few minutes, Marinette stopped hyperventilating and came around to the idea of being a superhero. Tikki walked her through transforming and detransforming into the costume, Marinette offered to keep Tikki in her purse so she would have a place to stay warm and dry, and they both went back to class.

When the next akuma struck, a young girl called Stormy Weather, and Ladybug met Chat Noir, she was ready for anything.


End file.
